Dark Sparda
by Skyrim-Pegasister91
Summary: Because of his curiosity, Dante's youngest nephew lands in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary and meets the Speaker Arquen. Due to his family's dislike of the Dark Brotherhood, he is pulled between his love and his family
1. A Scary Welcome

Atticus was a bespectacled young man, at the age of 18. He was of a soft-spoken nature, had a fondness for scholarly things and a propensity to stick his nose in businesses that he found interesting. His attire consisted of a white dress shirt under a periwinkle sweater-vest, a pair of khaki dress pants, and a pair of glossy black dress shoes. his silver hair was cut in a mop-top style.

One day, while he was walking down the streets of Cheydinhal, while his paternal uncle was making his rounds, Atticus saw a man clad in black leather armour opening a lock on the well door behind an abandoned building. He decided to follow the man. He succeeded in picking the lock without being noticed. When he got in, he decided to sneak around as quietly as possible.

When night fell, the people within the place were all asleep. Atticus snuck around, wanting to know what the place was. During his search, he came across an Altmer, asleep in her bed. Awestruck with her beauty, Atticus was unable to flee. Much to his surprise and fright, the woman woke up. She snatched her dagger and pinned him to the wall and had the blade against his throat. She spoke, "You have quite the nerve to intrude on our Sanctuary. How did you get in undetected?" "I-I picked t-t-the lock on the well!" Atticus replied, rather frightened at the thought of being killed. He continued, "I saw one of your own enter that well and it struck me curious. That's my nature. I'm sorry I woke you. I've never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life. Not even my mother and she's very beautiful." "Excuse me!" The Altmer said, shocked that anyone would say such a thing. "Well, you must be either very brave, or very dim to come here." She said. She then inquired, "What is your name?" "Atticus. My uncle is the Evilslayer." He replied. He then pleaded, "Please let me go, I won't bother anyone of you again. I promise not to utter a word of your location."

Other members entered the room upon hearing the commotion. A female Argonian came up and said, "I'll take care of this one for you, Arquen." "That won't be necessary, Keena. I've never met an outsider capable of picking such an exclusive lock with a mere pick. Such a gifted youth. I could use his stealth and intelligence." Arquen replied. Atticus said, "Arquen is your name?" "Yes, it is. Why must you ask?" Arquen replied. Atticus responded, "An interesting name. I've never heard of it before." "I could say the same about your name, Atticus." Arquen said. Then she greeted him, "Welcome to the Dark Brotherhood."


	2. Evil Snow White

A voice was coming from above them, "Atticus! Where are you? If I come home without you, Vergil, Artie, and Nero will kill me!" "That's my uncle. I'm afraid I must leave for a bit. I will return whenever I can, milady." Atticus said to Arquen. She responds, "Very well. See if you can't sneak out after your family is asleep." "I will." He replies.

Atticus jumps out of the window and lands on his feet in front of Dante. Dante stepped back, "Whoa! Be careful that you don't break your legs jumping from high places." "I'm okay, Uncle Dante." Atticus responded. Dante asked, "Ready to get back to the inn?" "Sure." Atticus responded.

When it was dinnertime and the rest of the folks were fast asleep, Atticus snuck out of his bedroom window using a rope to lower himself to the ground. Dante was out front, so Atticus had to sneak through the foliage nearby. He managed to do so undetected and arrived at the Sanctuary.

He entered through the well, as he did before. "I have returned, milady." Arquen responded, "Excellent. I have a mission for you, sort of an initiation. I need you to take care of a certain... problem. It's not directed towards us. Someone has asked us to have her killed. She stole someone precious to the client. He is her pet now. The woman is Kagura, the Snake Queen. For your convenience, she and her pet Sasuke have arrived here and are staying in a high-class inn. If you can kill her without killing her pet, you will receive a bonus along with your earnings. Rumor has it, she enjoys apples, so a poisoned one will be ideal. Disguise yourself and give it to her. Leave before he returns to her and don't let him see you offer it or he will kill you. Will you do it?" "Without a doubt, milady. I'll bring her blood-stone ring as proof." Atticus answered. She gave him some noble garb and he was off.

When he arrived, he saw the ornately decorated statues in front. He entered the inn and asked a Breton woman if she had seen a pale young woman with black hair and green eyes with a young man with black hair and coal-black eyes. She responded that she had seen them, but she said so in a disappointed tone, for she wanted to talk to the young man because he was so handsome, even with glasses. She gave him the room the couple was in.

He arrived, but he heard grunting and screaming. _My god, that's disgusting! _Atticus thought with a disgusted look on his face. The noises stopped soon after and Sasuke left the room. Atticus kept well hidden as Arquen suggested he do. When Sasuke shut the door to take a bath, Atticus entered the room, averting his eyes towards the room door. Kagura greeted him seductively and tried to get him to look at her, but he refused to taint his eyes with seeing a semi-naked female. He offered her an apple, which she took and ate. She keeled over after one swallow.

Deftly, Atticus removed the ring from her finger and left the room. He exited the inn, no one knowing he did something. He returned to Cheydinhal, but not before collecting some wildflowers.

"I have done what you asked, milady, and I have proof of it." Atticus said to Arquen when he came to her. Arquen examined the ring and confirmed it was Kagura's. "Very good. You are the most adept assassin I've met." She said. He responded, "My father, Vergil, taught me about stealth." "He must have been an excellent teacher for you to be so skilled." Arquen complimented. Atticus responded, flattered and a tad embarrassed, "You make me blush with your praise, milady." He presents to her some wildflowers he collected on his way back. "Oh, your flattery is sincere, but not necessary." Arquen responded, blushing. She continues, giving him back his original clothing, "Go back to the inn your family sleeps in and let no one see you get back in. I have another mission for you tomorrow night." "Very well. Until then, milady." Atticus said.


	3. Persecuted Darkness and A Shadowed Heart

The following day was boring as usual to Atticus. He longed for night to fall so he may see his golden lady. He read some books, but none of them pleased him as they used to. All he could think of was Arquen's lovely sun-colored countenance, her braided light-brown hair, her beautiful brown eyes, and bright terra cotta lips.

Eva tried to annoy him to see if he was all right, "Yo, Atty! Atticus! Has your brain finally fried from thinking too much? Yo, Atty! Atty! Atty! Atty! Atty! Atty! Atty! Atty! Atty! Atty! Atty! Atty! Atty! Atty!" Finally, after failing to annoy him, she moistened her finger with spit and stuck it in his ear. Atticus responded, "Oh my god, Eva! That was gross!" "What the hell is up with you today? You didn't respond to what did before the wet willy." Eva inquired. Atticus replied, "Don't tell anyone this, but I met this beautiful Altmer girl named Arquen-" "Hahahahaha! Atty's got a girlfriend! Atty's got a girlfriend! Atty's got a girlfriend!" Eva boisterously taunted. Atticus starts chasing her down the hall, chanting, "Atty and Arquen, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Arquen with a baby carriage!" "That's really mature, Eva." Atticus yelled sarcastically.

"What the hell's going on? Eva, are you teasing your cousin again?" Dante asked. Eva responded, "Well, it's true. Atty does have a girlfriend. She's one of those 'snobmers'." "They're called the Altmers and she's not my girlfriend. It's a one-sided relationship. I'm the one enamored and she treats me as a friend." Atticus retorted.

Later that night, it was the same routine - sneaking out of the window when everyone's asleep and covertly making his way into the Sanctuary. Arquen waited for him as she did before. "I have a new mission for you." She said. She continued, "This one requires that you make the target's death appear as an accident. The new captain of the Guard, Giovanni Civello. He has the same desire that Adamus Phillida did: To eradicate the Dark Brotherhood. Are you up for this assignment? But make it look as though a petty murderer did this deed." "I can abduct a homeless person and disguise him as one of us and dress as him and kill the guard." Atticus suggested. Arquen responded, "That's a brilliant plan. Try that." "There's no assignment I cannot do for you and the Night Mother." Atticus said. Then he was off, but not before she gave him some spare black armor.

In the slums of Cheydinhal, Atticus snuck around until he found the perfect fall man for his scheme. He offered, "Hello, I have some better clothes you can trade your rags for. All you need to do is give me your clothes." The vagrant willingly gives his old clothes to him and gets the armor in place of them. Atticus puts the old clothes on and sneaks into the guard's home. He hides himself under a clothed tabled and waits until Civello sleeps. He took a poisoned blade out of his sheath and stabs the sleeping guard in his heart. Civello was now dead. Atticus sneaked out of the house and back to the Sanctuary, collecting flowers on the way.

He was changed into his black armor because the Black Horse Courier described the murderer as a shoddily dressed man, but his hair color was not seen because of the head covering.

Atticus entered the headquarters to meet Arquen. "So, I take your return as confirmation of a job well done. What a very smart young man you are." She said. He responded, "Yes I have, milady. I have returned, but not without a gift for you." He gives her more wildflowers, but instead of being embarrassed, she was more pleasant. "Let us talk in private." She said. He obediently followed her to an isolated part of the Sanctuary. "Ever since I joined the Dark Brotherhood, I rarely ever see flowers. You have a thoughtful nature, something we are taught to abandon... I'm not angry. This is so far the happiest I've ever been." She said, her eyes tearing up. Atticus held her, saying, "Please don't cry, milady. My purpose is to make you happy. My obedience to you is because... I... I love you, Arquen. I love everything about you - your eyes, your smile, your voice, and even the way you carry yourself like the magnificent lady you truly are. You're one of the few people who understand me." Then he kissed her on her forehead. "I must leave now. If they find I'm not back, I won't be allowed to see you again." He said, sadly. She responded, "It's all right. I will see you the next night." Then he put his clothes on and went back to the inn.


End file.
